Cave Conundrum
by Nella Siphron
Summary: The whole gang of keronians and pekoponians find themselves lost in a mysterious cave. They will need to fight hunger, dehydration, and then some if they want to escape with everyone alive. Will they be able to tolerate each other in the close confines of the cave with no privacy? Credits to GiroNatsuErikChristine for the idea. Please enjoy.
1. Plans, plans, plans

"Hey Fuyuki, do you think Pekoponians would be weak to alien dolls that tickle you until you can't breathe?" Keroro asked having just barged into Fuyuki's room. "I need some references for my reports."

Fuyuki was distracted by his computer and hardly paid any attention to his green friend. "Not right now Sarge. I have to finish my own work for school."

"Oh! Sorry I interrupted. I'll let you get back to work so mom general doesn't get mad at you for your poor grades." Keroro saluted.

"Thanks." Fuyuki smiled and returned his complete focus to the monitor. His fingers typed away with such force the keys almost flew off. After a short while he scratched his head frantically.

"Fuyuki! You better still be working on your paper!" Natsumi shouted from the other side of the wall. She knew her brother often needed some forced motivation to get his work done.

Fuyuki sighed and rested his head on the desk. "I can't think of what to write."

He stared at his computer's search results, topics he had already written about went on for pages. He couldn't think about anything new and his teacher wouldn't like a repeat essay. Some over looked mystery or forgotten history with no explanations. "That would just be another mystery, dumb brain."

Eventually the sun set and Natsumi started dinner. Fuyuki finally lifted his head from the desk and checked his phone. There were a few missed messages from Momoka. Fuyuki scanned them and smiled wider as he read more. He dialed the phone and waited till she answered.

"Hey Momoka, I just got your messages. Do you think I could get inside?" Fuyuki walked around his room. Excited for the news she gave him. "I really needed something to write about for my essay. Thank you so much Momoka. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Fuyuki ran downstairs and sat at the table for dinner. Keroro had already started eating the chunks of beef before the vegetables and noodles.

"Did you finish your paper?" Natsumi asked after leaving an extra serving outside the door for Giroro. She already looked slightly annoyed.

"Are you still trying to convince Giroro to eat inside?" Fuyuki asked as he looked at the plate outside. It was pulled away just when Natsumi turned to the table.

"Nope I just had an extra serving and didn't want to bother storing it for later." Natsumi huffed slightly. "Now tell me you finished your homework."

"Not exactly, but I found a topic and will start research with Momoka." Fuyuki explained as he started digging into his food.

"Just make sure to write it _before_ the deadline this time." Natsumi sighed and began to eat her own meal.

"Where are you and miss Momoka going?" Keroro asked genuinely interested in his friend's life.

"She said she found this weird cave. No one's ever seen it there before because it used to be a smooth rock face at the base of a hill out in the country. People are saying a young couple got trapped in there once after the opening vanished and they died from dehydration." Fuyuki was happy to share his plan.

"There's no way that cave can actually close it's opening." Natsumi responded waving away the mystery. "It's more likely that someone carved it out the night before and started the rumor themselves."

"Momoka checked that out and hired a bunch of experts who all say that it was a naturally occurring cave, no man made evidence was found. They predict it's tunnels could go on for miles and miles which no one, not even a big team of people could carve out in one night without attracting a bunch of attention. The noise alone would turn heads." Fuyuki challenged her disbelief.

"This all sounds super mysterious." Keroro urged for Fuyuki to go on.

"I know! It will totally make a good report for school. It's a brand new mystery and if I can discover it's secrets first I might even make the school papers or even tv!" Fuyuki leapt from his seat ready to study the cave.

"So when is your little trip?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm not sure yet exactly but most likely this weekend since we have Monday off from school." Fuyuki answered.

After dinner was finished and Natsumi collected the empty plate from outside with satisfaction, everyone returned to their rooms for the evening. Keroro was still thinking about the odd cave. Even planet Keron didn't have caves like this one. His mind wandered over the random ideas it made him think. Some had nothing to do with caves in general but he was eventually inspired by it to develop a plan.

The frogs were enthralled by a meeting for the entire following day. It was initiated immediately after the kids had gone to school and continued uninterrupted through the day. That was until Natsumi returned home to find dishes unwashed and laundry still sitting wet in the machine. Her attempt to thwart their froggy plans was halted when she couldn't find them. She searched Keroro's room and all of the base. Even any notes and signs of scheming were gone.

"Hey Fuyuki, do you think the frogs could be abducted?" Natsumi returned to the living room where Fuyuki was starting on some homework. She held her hands on her hips as she thought on their absence. "I mean I can't even smell Giroro's gun polish, like he hadn't used it all day and Fridiot's room is clean."

"So he wasn't building models all day, Sarge has other hobbies you know." Fuyuki ignored the fact that there is a day Keroro's room was clean.

"Yeah and that's cause trouble for us and try to conquer the earth but there aren't too any signs of that either." Natsumi contested his reasoning.

"That's true." Fuyuki looked off with realization and began to think about the odd empty house. He decided to call Momoka. The phone rung for half a second before it was answered. "Hey Momoka, have you seen Tamama today? Oh, really. No we haven't seen any of them. It's like weird quiet here. You're right we should. Ok, yeah we can go then."

"So what did she say?" Natsumi leaned over the couch.

"She and her men haven't seen Tamama since this morning when he said that he came here to hang out with Sarge. Momoka thinks that they're probably doing some alien thing and will be back later so we should wait. We agreed to at least wait on the cave until we hear from them again." Fuyuki explained, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright then." Natsumi sighed and looked at the back door. Giroro's cat, miss Furbottom, was looking back at her and pawing the glass. "Oh poor kitty, are you hungry?"

Natsumi quickly grabbed a bowl of milk and some cat-safe snacks. She opened the door and placed the food down for the white cat. Miss Furbottom meowed happily before dashing into Giroro's tent and returning with a small paper.

"What's this?" Natsumi grabbed the paper and opened it. It was a short note addressed to her. She read it aloud as miss Furbottom ate. "Hey Natsumi, if you read this it means you got home before us and searched the house top to bottom. Don't worry we just went shopping at an alien market and will be back before tomorrow, Giroro. Oh ok then. Thank you kitty."

Natsumi pet the white cat before returning inside. She tossed the note to Fuyuki. "Turns out they went shopping and Giroro was the only sensible one to leave a stupid note."

"That's good then. I'll message Momoka and let her know." Fuyuki smiled, relieved of all the terrible possibilities he was trying not to think of.

As promised by Giroro's note, the frogs did return before the following day; Natsumi made sure she would be there to reprimand them. She flicked on the nearest light after the yawning frogs paraded into the hall just before midnight. All but Dororo were present.

"Explain yourselves frogs." Natsumi demanded with her arms crossed and her expression scowled.

"Miss Natsumi how nice to see you." Keroro quickly smiled innocently. "We just went shopping and lost track of time a bit."

"The least you could have done was leave a freakin' note. You're lucky Giroro remembered to." Natsumi sighed. "You guys hungry?"

"Huh?" Keroro asked.

"You missed dinner and I'm still up so I might as well make you some food. I'm not heartless." Natsumi left the hall followed by Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro. Kururu opted out of the generous offer and returned to his lab. Natsumi made a quick meal before they fell asleep on her. Tamama nearly fell out of his chair. "Oh and I fed your kitten for you red."

"Thanks." Giroro whispered as he struggled against the fatigue. Natsumi helped herself to some of the food and giggled as one by one they started to succumb to sleep. She picked up Keroro and Tamama and tucked them in on a couch for the night. Giroro was only nodding in and out but completely refused to let Natsumi carry him. He staggered out to his tent and collapsed happily on his sleeping mat.


	2. Trapped and twisted ankles

The next morning was a saturday and while some schools in Japan might require students to still go to school and study, Fuyuki's school only required students with certain low grades to attend on saturdays. It was true that his grades weren't the best and so he had to promise his teachers that he would be spending the weekend on a study trip with Momoka for his essay.

With the frogs under Natsumi's surveillance, the trip to the cave was back on track. Keroro was forced to clean continuously with strict supervision since he had skipped out the day before. Tamama offered his help and Natsumi allowed it since it was a kind gesture, as long as Keroro didn't trick him into doing all of it by himself. Fuyuki worked on packing his bag with supplies and notebooks for the cave.

"Wait, is this an overnight event?" Natsumi asked. She brought him a wrapped lunch and set it next to the overstuffed bag.

"You never know if the rumors are true and we get trapped inside or even lost. I'm just making sure I'm ready." Fuyuki rushed to grab extra water.

"I wonder if I should stop him. What would mama say?" Natsumi spoke to herself, worried for her younger brother.

It wasn't much longer before Momoka arrived to pick-up Fuyuki. She wore a fancy design of hiking gear.

"Nice clothes. They look so expensive." Natsumi admired Momoka's attire.

"Doesn't that contradict the purpose of having proper hiking clothes that are meant to be ruined and survivable in?" Fuyuki asked, intending for no one to hear as he stood to the side of the conversation.

"Don't forget to message often so mom doesn't freak out ok?" Natsumi handed the nearly left behind phone to her brother.

"Have no worries Miss Natsumi. They will be equipped with the finest gear in case anything does go wrong." Paul explained, placing Fuyuki's bag in the trunk.

"Have fun you two." Natsumi waved as the limo drove off. "He's right. There's no way they would let Momoka go without being over prepared for every outcome so Fuyuki will be safe."

Once she opened the front door, the four frogs currently occupying the Hinata home came flying out on their hover crafts. Natsumi clambered back onto her feet, having been knocked over.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?!" Natsumi screamed.

"We're going out be back later!" Keroro shouted over his shoulder. He and his platoon flew off out of view.

Natsumi pulled out her phone and dialed. "Koyuki, I need you to get Saburo and meet me at my house. Those stupid aliens are up to something."

* * *

Natsumi only had a short while to get things sorted in the house and make sure Keroro didn't leave anything running. The door bell rang once and Natsumi was quick to answer with shoes on and house keys in her pocket.

"Come on we gotta go stop them." Natsumi started jogging down the road.

"Wait Natsumi, what's going on?" Koyuki asked.

"Fuyuki and Momoka just left for their study of that cave and then the frogs go flying out of the house right after them. I'd bet my Mutsumi tickets that they went to the same cave and are totally up to no good." Natsumi paused and turned to explain.

"Alright then." Saburo whipped out his pen and notebook and started to scribble. "I was hoping something interesting would happen today."

"But how will we get there fast enough?" Koyuki asked.

"We can use these." Saburo tossed the paper onto the road. As soon as it touched the asphalt, three hover-boards popped out of it.

"Oh wow." Koyuki was amazed by the modern device.

"Great idea. These will get us there in no time." Natsumi quickly jumped onto one and began to fly in the direction their alien friends had gone. "Follow me."

The three teens flew over the city, making sure they were too high to be spotted by people below. The boards Saburo summoned were fast and easily took them outside the city. It wasn't much longer that they could spot four hover-crafts cruising just above the country road.

"There they are!" Natsumi pointed to the crew of frogs.

"Dororo's with them too." Koyuki added. Sure enough a small blue frog was dashing over the trees alongside the road.

"I wonder what they want with a cave?" Saburo questioned as they began to descend. They were almost within earshot before the frogs ditched their crafts in some bushes and rushed into an odd formation in the mountain. It didn't look like any cave they had seen before, almost unnatural.

"Crap! They got inside." Natsumi cursed as she brought her board close to the ground and jumped off with a running start to the cave. Koyuki easily followed and Saburo stumbled after them but managed to keep up close behind. Their footsteps echoed against the smooth walls. The frogs were far from sight but voices could be heard.

"This is super creepy Mr. Sergeant."

"We should be able to learn it's secrets and use it against the pekoponians."

"How exactly?"

"I'll decide that _after_ we discover it's secrets."

"You mean you didn't even think that far ahead?!"

"What's the point of designing a cool scheme if we don't know what the cave's abilities are?"

"And if we get lost in here?!"

"Don't worry man, Kururu's smart enough to find the way back and Dororo has his ninja abilities to track us out."

"That's the only reason you invited me?"

"Stupid frog!" Natsumi called out as she found the keronians around the corner. Keroro cowered in fear before the angry teen as the others just stood out of her way. "What are you doing in here?"

"Why Miss Natsumi~ Fuyuki just made this cool cave sound so mysterious and awesome I just couldn't resist." Keroro recited his practiced excuse.

"So you just happened to forget that Fuyuki and Momoka are studying the cave today?!" Natsumi interrogated further.

"Oh Crap! If Momochi finds out we're here she'll roast us for an exotic dinner!" Tamama screamed.

"Everyone who votes to study this cave another day say aye." Keroro stated.

"Aye." Keroro and Tamama raised their hands in unison.

"You're not coming back ever to study this cave because we heard you talking about an invasion scheme." Natsumi placed her hands on her hips.

"We have to invade somehow." Giroro huffed with his arms crossed.

"Over my dead body you will." Natsumi declared her challenge.

"One way or another we are intruding on Fuyuki's study and should leave for now." Dororo reminded.

"Yeah and he needs and A for this project." Natsumi started her leave. Everyone else slowly began to follow her lead. She returned down the previous turns and paths. After the final turn she nearly crashed into the cave wall. "What?"

"Wasn't this supposed to be...?" Koyuki placed her hand on the wall.

"But it can't be. It's supposed to be here!" Natsumi shouted.

"It is. Look." Saburo pointed to a white mass jutting from the wall.

"What's that?" Keroro asked.

"I don't remember a wall with a white rock. Did we take a wrong turn?" Tamama looked behind him at the past tunnels.

"That's my board. It's how we got here so fast. This is the exit guys." Saburo explained with a calm exterior as everyone gaped at the wall.

"No! Caves don't do that!" Natsumi pounded her fists on the rock. "I refuse to be trapped in here!"

"Natsumi." Koyuki whispered as her heart sank with worry and fear.

"Holy crap. Are we really stuck?" Keroro felt the dark realization hitting him. Everyone around him was internally fearful; even Kururu looked worried. The only sound was Natsumi desperately beating the cave wall.

"What do we do now?" Natsumi turned away from the wall and clenched her sore hands to her sides and away from everyone's view.

"We should head back through the other tunnels, there might be another exit with a cave this big." Dororo suggested.

"I agree." Giroro nodded and started heading down the cave's path once more. The group followed him for many yards.

Natsumi kept an eye on her phone. There was a weak signal but was far from ensuring any contact with anyone. She prepared a couple of messages to send to Fuyuki and Aki as soon as it got stronger. Kururu worked on calculations on his own mobile device; being the smartest one he assumed he would be the only one who _could_ get them out. Keroro slowly grew annoyed with constantly walking.

"Can we take a break?" Keroro moaned as he lazily leaned to one side.

"Yeah my feet are starting to hurt." Tamama took one more step and yelped as he toppled to the ground. He gripped his ankle and winced.

"What's wrong?" Koyuki asked from the back of the group.

"Let me see." Dororo removed the tadpole's hand and inspected his ankle. "It's fine, just twisted a bit."

"But that means you won't be walking too much. I guess we can rest now." Giroro decided.

"When did you become leader?" Keroro complained.

"Stop complaining. You're the one who wanted to rest so take it." Natsumi scolded. Everyone found somewhere to sit and think. The air was cool so no one had to worry about sweating or overheating.

Natsumi checked her phone once more and noticed it had been over an hour since they entered the cave. She wondered why they hadn't heard Momoka or Fuyuki yet. Perhaps they didn't get to the cave yet and are locked outside? That was her most hopeful thought and she clung to it.


	3. Day 1, Still Trapped

Many moments passed and the group began to worry further about being trapped in the cave. How long could they go without food or water? The frogs, with military and survival training, started thinking about how to solve these problems already but there weren't a lot of options in a pekoponian cave. They didn't know what kind of things could grow in a cave or even what other animals might live there. All they could do was hold up the lights they remembered to bring.

Everyone made small conversations to pass the time and help forget their fear. The teens decided to only keep one phone on at a time to preserve battery power and give them more time to find any signal. Kururu was the only one who kept completely to himself and tinkered away at some gadget he carried in.

"You didn't bring any extra snacks did you Tamama?" Keroro asked as his stomach started to grumble softly.

"No. Giroro said we wouldn't be in here long and I had a big breakfast." Tamama answered.

"Oh, I see." Keroro's eyes loomed over Giroro quickly before returning to stare at a few pebbles at his feet. Giroro seemed to ignore the comment about him and continued to look around the near corners, scouting for any signs of life.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Natsumi pointed to Tamama's foot.

"Most of the pain is gone." Tamama smiled at the special attention to his minor wound.

"As long as you stay off of it as much as possible it won't get any worse." Dororo stated with confidence having been of some help.

"We need to keep moving though. Staying in one spot won't get us out of here or find reception to contact anyone." Giroro declared as he rejoined the crowd.

"He's right." Saburo stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Alright then, come here Tamama." Natsumi picked up the small tadpole and held him in her arms. "Since you shouldn't walk we'll take turns carrying you ok?"

"Thanks Natchi." Tamama smiled and gripped her shoulder sleeve to hold himself steady. His ankle was carefully rested on her forearm to let the muscle return to normal. The others stood up and began to follow Giroro once again. Kururu kept messing with his object and often ended up a few feet behind the rest of the group.

"Do you even have a plan for which turns we take Giroro?" Keroro questioned his platoon member's ideas.

"Actually yes. I figured we should take every turn on one side and turn back through all of the dead ends." Giroro explained.

"Won't that take forever to get out of here?!" Keroro complained.

"Well yes, but it's the only way to be sure we don't miss any other openings or even get lost just choosing randomly where to go next." Giroro reasoned and focused on the tunnel ahead of him instead of fighting with his leader.

"He's right. You never know if by going another way we miss the only other exit and end up stuck in here longer. At least this way we can keep a good track of what paths we have already gone." Dororo stated, like the others he hoped to keep arguing to a minimum.

"Fine." Keroro sighed and submitted to what might be a painstakingly long walk down the same halls of stone.

Footsteps echoed down through the darkness ahead of their lamps and would sometimes carry back to them. They turned down and returned from a few dead-ends. Everyone would sigh at each new wall but otherwise silently carried on their trek. Natsumi flipped open her phone for the first time since the break; carrying Tamama helped distract her from checking her phone every few minutes and wasting battery on displaying the menus and wallpaper. It was almost 6, Aki wouldn't be home until 7 and notice that she was missing. That all of the frogs were missing. It wouldn't be till really late when she would try to contact Koyuki or Momoka about Natsumi and the frogs, only to find that they weren't home either. She wondered if her mom would contact the police because of the frogs or try to find her by herself. Natsumi didn't leave a note or any sign that she was at the cave Fuyuki was studying. Aki had no idea where to start looking.

Natsumi looked at everyone else and they were all showing signs that they had walked far enough. Even Tamama who hadn't walked in a while was tired just from being awake all day. "Giroro, I think we should call it a day and get ready to spend the night here."

"What time is it?" Giroro halted his hike and turned to her and the others.

"It's just after 6." Natsumi held up her phone for a moment to show him.

"Oh wow, that's so late." Koyuki whispered into a yawn.

"We've been here that long?" Keroro was annoyed but far too tired to argue or properly complain.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Saburo asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Some of us should take turns standing guard in case there are wild animals. The rest can find a corner to sleep in." Giroro directed. Koyuki, Dororo, Saburo, and Giroro were the only volunteers, which they all agreed was enough for one night. Giroro held onto the lamp as the other lamps were turned off and stood watch first as the rest relaxed until their turn.

Natsumi carefully placed Tamama against the driest wall. Keroro allowed the tadpole to lean against his shoulder and keep from rolling onto his weak ankle. Natsumi walked over to Giroro and knelt down next to him. She held her phone to him. "Here, in case anything comes through. Also so you know when to go to sleep yourself."

"Thanks." Giroro nodded as he took the phone and clipped it to his belt.

"Do you... really think we can get out of here soon?" Natsumi was reluctant to ask but she was far from ready to actually sleep and needed to talk to someone. She wanted to hear a promise that everyone was going to be alright. That they would all live through the cave and not make it their tomb.

"Since no one actually knows anything about this cave, our chances of, well... being trapped forever, are just as good as our chances of making it out alive. As long as we don't lose patience and try to kill each other, work equally for food and water, we should escape soon enough." Giroro tried to avoid mentioning the actual end result for not finding the exit. It was dark and he hated the thought as much as Natsumi did; as they all did.

"How are you holding up? You know, behind the whole soldier, can live through anything face." Natsumi whispered in attempts to keep the conversation between them since there weren't any walls for privacy.

Giroro sighed before turning his eyes to hers. He kept to a whispered hush as well. "Worried... and irritated. Keroro mentioned the myths but I never believed them to prepare for it to actually trap us. I feel like I should have done something and that idiot should have remembered that Fuyuki and Momoka were coming today so we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have chased after us."

"Don't beat yourself over it ok? There _was_ no way to prepare for a cave that can swallow people." Natsumi tried to comfort him.

"I'll try." Giroro looked away to the ground. Not only did he feel like he was failing his friends by not finding the exit already, he felt like he was failing Natsumi and that was something he really couldn't take.

"To be honest, I feel like I didn't do as much as I should either." Natsumi pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms tightly around them. "I ignored the stupid myth too and let my brother walk right into it. Then I dragged Koyuki and Saburo with me to stop you guys from whatever it was you were scheming. I don't even know more about caves than the average person to be able to survive in one. I feel like a terrible person."

"That might be true but you are doing the right thing so far since we got stuck in here." Giroro cursed himself for saying that she might be right and that she was terrible for sending her brother and friends into a strange cave. She didn't need assurance like that. "I mean you made smart moves like keeping one phone on and deciding when it was good to call it a day. You even carried Tamama so his ankle didn't get worse. Before you were just worried about Fuyuki and what we would get ourselves into on your planet, that's why you rushed in; it wasn't that you were wrong or stupid."

"Well I can't deny that so..." Natsumi thought for a moment. Giroro looked at her confused by where she was going with her thought. "Oh, you were just doing your job and inspecting earth; and it's not your fault for believing the cave wouldn't trap you guys because that sounds really dumb. There now you can't feel bad either."

Giroro chuckled as quiet as he could. "Thanks Natsumi, I-"

Natsumi interrupted him by pulling him into her arms. She held him close and tight. "Thanks for laughing. I needed something normal like that."

Giroro blushed immensely from the sudden emotional contact. His brain drained of all possible responses none of which could be spoken coherently. Luckily Natsumi was quick to say goodnight and didn't expect him to respond as she left him to guard. Giroro sighed once more but this time with a smile. He stood his ground with a lighter heart but with more determination.


	4. Water Canisters and the Reality Pen

"Ok guys, time to wake up." Saburo was last to take the guard shift and closed Natsumi's phone after he turned off the morning alarm. Natsumi took and phone and stashed it in her pocket before she could glue her eyes to the screen. Everyone woke up easily except for Keroro who snuggled a rock and dreamed of gundum, at least until Giroro kicked him. Kururu chuckled having been wide awake and never slept once all night.

"Good timing, I just nearly solved one of our problems." Kururu held up a yellow can with an orange lid.

"What do you mean nearly, and which problem?" Natsumi walked over with the others to inspect his claim.

"Watch." Kururu flicked the can and the lid popped open to reveal nine small purple limbs reaching out.

"Gah! Tentacles!" Natsumi leapt back behind Saburo who merely smiled at the invention.

"Don't worry it won't do anything to you. Kuuu~" Kururu laughed behind his hand at the suggestion. "You just stick it onto any damp stalactites and it will collect the water and purify it, leaving the calcium bicarbonate and carbon dioxide behind. It won't be able to collect much but some is better than none."

"What are stalactites?" Keroro asked as he poked the purple blob.

"They're rocks hanging from the roof of the cave. As the water moves over it, it drags some of the minerals with it and reshapes it into a tube or cone kind of deal." Saburo explained.

"Will we eventually be able to build nice bath retreat? My skin is totally killing me." Keroro rubbed his cheeks dreaming of rehydration.

"Don't count on it." Natsumi rolled her eyes.

"What did you make it out of? It's not like we're in your lab." Giroro asked.

"Kukuu... I broke down some of the more useless tools to make it." Kururu pulled out a bag he had hidden behind the stone he was leaning against, and opened it to show spare parts.

"Seriously?! I doubt any of those tools were useless! We bought them just for this trip!" Giroro barked.

"They became useless when the wall sealed itself. Since then I haven't been able to reach any signal from my own satellites or any other alien device close to Pekopon. They would all be stronger than the pekoponian cell towers and I still couldn't get them to work so I _made_ them useful. Ku~"

"Dororo, take Koyuki and Kururu's stupid can and get as much water as you can. See if you can find some vegetation too and don't ever split up. Make sure you can always get back to us immediately." Giroro threw the yellow can to the ninja pair who nodded and quickly left on their job. He then turned back to Kururu. "Can you make more?"

"I don't have anymore purple noveminu so they won't be able to collect from the stalagmites, but I can make them purify water scooped from puddles which should be even harder to find." Kururu rummaged through his bag and started to pull out supplies.

"Do it anyway. Everyone else get ready to march on." Giroro directed. He had assumed leader and so far no one had a problem with that. Of course Keroro cared but only about the fact that it was his title and not that he was supposed to be the one figuring out how to get them back home. Kururu continued to work and walk at the same time. Saburo took a turn carrying Tamama as Natsumi clutched her phone close to her. The battery was running short as it wasn't fully charged before they were trapped.

They were heading back down the tunnel from a dead end and found themselves returning to the very first turn near the entrance. A quick peek around the corner confirmed with Saburo's hover board still embedded in the wall.

"Well that's a day wasted." Keroro sighed.

"That's not the way to look at this." Natsumi groaned, annoyed with the frog. She almost tripped over him as he stopped short in front of her; he had been sluggish all day and Natsumi had to try her hardest not to punt him down the cave.

"Now we just have to take another set of turns." Saburo stated as he shifted Tamama to his other arm.

"I just hope we find a way out before we starve." Tamama whimpered. Just then his stomach let out an intimidating growl.

"You don't think his stomach will get so hungry he'll have to eat one of us do you?" Keroro slowly stepped back to make Natsumi and Giroro stand closer to the tadpole.

"No one's going to eat anyone." Giroro sighed as he started down the next selection of tunnels with the others following once again. Natsumi made sure to stay in front of Keroro this time.

Many turns were taken and just as many dead-ends were met. Complaints were expressed, most by Keroro, and ignored as they were echoed down the rock walls. Natsumi stumbled over odd rocks fallen from the roof above, when she would take a quick and worried look at her phone.

"How long has it been Natsumi?" Giroro paused and turned to her. She slowly flipped open the phone and looked at the time.

" Almost six hours." Natsumi's voice was quiet and scratchy. She tried to clear her throat but the itch still lingered. She figured she was just thirsty and tried to push it out of her head until they all found water.

"We should take a break. None of us have eaten in a while so it will be harder to gain energy." Giroro set the lamp he carried down on the rock and sat next to it. Everyone else sat down, forming a circle around the light. Most looked into it or around it or the walls but never really at each other.

"I wonder how far Koyuki and Dororo have to go till they find any water?" Natsumi asked, half regretting it for the soreness of her throat but didn't want to sit in the silent darkness.

"It shouldn't take too long. I'm sure they will rush right back as soon as they find it too, they're quick on their feet and adjust quickly." Giroro answered. Natsumi nodded still staring at the lamp.

Keroro kept his thoughts to himself for the first time all day. He could feel the lack of snacks eating at his insides. No sugar or slacking off in front of his computer. He was cut off cold turkey from his everyday life choices. He slowly looked around and eventually turned to his friends. No one returned the glance even when it was obvious they knew he looked to them. Keroro looked at Tamama, sitting right next to him yet this was the first he noticed the tadpole's eyes were closed and he was shaking.

"Private, are you ok?" Keroro asked in a hushed voice. Everyone else finally turned to look at Tamama worried that something had happened.

"I'm f-fine. Just cold." Tamama stuttered as he gripped his arms tighter to his body. He kept his hurt ankle out and elevated on top of a small flat rock but everything else was held close to contain any warmth he had. Keroro shifted closer and draped his arms around Tamama, carefully rubbing his hand up and down Tamama's back to generate heat.

"How's your ankle doing?" Natsumi asked.

"It feels a bit sore but not too bad." Tamama replied.

"Looks a little swollen." Saburo took a quick look before turning to a nearby rock. He pulled out his pen and wrote the word 'cold' on it. He then handed it to the tadpole. "Here hold this against the swelling."

"Oh wow it's really cold." Tamama could feel the chilling waves roll off of the stone and gently pressed it against his sore ankle.

"You had your pen this whole time?" Natsumi asked as she looked at the reality pen and it's almost limitless capabilities.

"Never leave home without it. Actually it really never leaves my pocket." Saburo smiled.

"Can't you use it to draw a door out of this cave?" Keroro jumped up and pointed angrily at the teen.

"Don't accuse me of not trying. Fact is it wouldn't summon anything." Saburo shrugged as he tucked the pen back into his pocket. "So far as I can tell I can only slightly modify things already in here, I can't spawn things like I could on other materials. There's some really cool mojo goin on in this place."

Everyone sighed as the small light of hope quickly faded away. The minutes passed and soon they found it had been hours they spent sitting in the dim light. Waiting for energy that none of them really felt had returned. Keroro and Tamama had been able to fall asleep during the time.

"I guess we should stay here for the night." Giroro sighed as he rested his chin on his fist. Shortly after his comment Natsumi broke into a small coughing fit. She clutched her throat and tried to calm it. Giroro jumped to her side and rubbed her back. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Natsumi answered with a harsher scratch to her voice than earlier. She straightened back up and gave a hesitant smile. "I think my throat is just really dry."

"Well that should be fixed real soon cause Dororo and Koyuki are coming back right now." Saburo stated as he leaned back on his arms. At that moment the ninja duo had turned around the corner and rejoined the group. They walked slow and were frowning.

"What's wrong?" Giroro was first to ask.

"We couldn't get very much water. Hardly enough for a sip." Dororo explained as he placed the canister carefully on the ground.

"That's alright. How far did you explore?" Giroro forgave them.

"We went down a few of the dead-ends up ahead." Dororo gestured behind him.

"Good, then we can cut those out of tomorrow's walk." Giroro walked over to the lamp and held it up. "I'll start the first watch. We'll leave at 9 tomorrow."


	5. Common Cold

Most everyone had a hard time falling asleep while the rest couldn't at all. Natsumi and Koyuki cuddled for warmth. Natsumi coughed every now and then as she shivered through the night. Giroro clenched his fists and tried to focus on the empty halls ahead for uninvited animals.

Saburo played around with his pen and some rocks with Kururu sitting right behind him working on the others cans. Dororo took turns with Giroro as guard. No one spoke and eventually the long night passed and Saburo's phone rang out. Natsumi's had died during the night so he volunteered to use his.

"Good morning everyone." Saburo greeted with a somber tone. His eyes were down cast. Natsumi felt her heart sink further. She couldn't ever picture him serious and sad, now that it was real she couldn't feel any hope.

"Natsumi, are you ok? You look pale." Koyuki asked as she sat up and took a proper look. Giroro ran closer.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been in the sun for a while. That's all." She coughed a bit before Giroro pressed his hand on her wrist. Koyuki nodded to him and pressed hers on Natsumi's forehead.

"Your heart rate is irregular." Giroro tried to stay calm so she wouldn't freak and get worse.

"Her forehead is burning." Koyuki gasped.

"Let me see." Kururu stepped forward. Giroro and Koyuki reluctantly stepped aside.

"What? No, I'm fine really." Natsumi held up her hand as if to shove Kururu away but he ignored her and leaned closer. He glared into her eyes and placed two fingers just under her chin.

"Kuku~ just the pekoponian cold." Kururu stepped away and returned to his station.

"I'm sure it'll pass in a day or two. I've never had it for longer than that." Natsumi looked to her friends with a thin smile.

"But you aren't at home where you can take a couple ibuprofen and sleep it off." Saburo stated as he stood up.

"Take it easy ok?" Giroro stressed his care in his words. Giroro turned only after Natsumi nodded.

"We should head out. Cover as much as we can." Saburo went to wake Keroro and Tamama.

"Ok." Natsumi slowly stood up with her hands on the wall. She closed her eyes tight as the walls of the cave started to spin around her.

"You ok Natsumi?" Koyuki placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"I think I'm just a little dizzy." Natsumi whispered as she slowly fell to her knees.

"Do you think you can walk?" Giroro asked. Natsumi looked to the wall away from everyone. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat and shook her head side to side. She hated admitting when she was weak but she couldn't lie either. She knew that when she started walking they would clearly see she couldn't walk on her own.

Saburo walked over to Koyuki and carefully placed Tamama in her arms. "Can you carry him for the day?"

Koyuki nodded and Saburo walked over to Natsumi. He crouched down with his back to her. His hands were held out to her. "Get on."

"What? No Saburo that's-" Natsumi blushed deeply and shook her head as fast as she could without getting sick.

"You can't walk on your own right? So I'll help." He tilted his head and flashed his signature smile for her. Natsumi only blushed into a deeper red.

"But... it's embarrassing. Isn't it?" Natsumi griped the collar of her shirt.

"Natsumi," Giroro spoke up after taking a deep breath. "It's alright. We're your friends right? We won't make fun of you and no one else will see you in this cave. Right now you need to focus on maintaining your strength so you can rest and get out of this place with the rest of us."

Natsumi smiled and nodded. She felt better hearing those words. Her friends were there with her and they would all get out of the cave. She carefully climbed onto Saburo's back. He gripped her legs tight as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and his chest. Her cheeks remained bright red. "I hope I'm not too heavy."

"Are you kidding?" Saburo chuckled and turned to her. "You're pretty light so don't worry"

"I can go on ahead to find the nearest water." Dororo volunteered.

"How many turns should we pass?" Giroro asked.

"Five, I'll start scouting from farther ahead and work my way back to you." Dororo explained.

"Alright. Stay safe." Giroro saluted before Dororo dashed down the tunnels. Giroro turned to everyone else. "Is everyone ready?"

"Almost." Kururu stood up and walked over to Keroro who managed to sneak back to sleep. Kururu kicked him and dumped a small pile of his signature cans on top.

"What the crap Kururu?!" Keroro screamed as his arms and legs shot out from under the pile and wailed around.

"I think you should be on water duty. Everyone else has a job or is incapable of being useful. Ku~" Kururu laughed into his hand as he usually did.

"Sounds good to me. All you've really done is complain and sleep." Giroro crossed his arms and nodded. Keroro cursed under his breath as he picked up each can and started to follow the group.

They marched along slowly, few did not get any sleep and those that did weren't too comfortably rested. Koyuki allowed Tamama to sleep in her arms and carefully held the rock to his ankle. The swelling was beginning to lessen but still had presence.

Natsumi tried not to breath too much on Saburo and crammed her face into her own shoulder when she needed to cough. Her body felt heavy and she neared closer to sleep as they walked along.

Keroro struggled to balance the cups in his arms. Every now and then one would clatter to the floor and he would strain to pick it up again then run to catch up with the group. He groaned at the sleeping yellow frog who clung to Koyuki's back.

Giroro lead the group for another day. The lamp began to grow dim after a few days of constant use and was quickly changed out for a new one. A count was made on their lamps and there were three left after the second would die. "This gives us maybe 12 days of light, even more if it's kept dim."

They continued and finally passed the final turn Dororo had explored with Koyuki. The tunnels grew more narrow and jagged. There were cracks in the floor and protruding rocks from the walls. Everyone eventually formed into a line instead of the cluster they had. Soon enough it was too small and narrow for the humans to walk through.

"Should we turn back?" Saburo asked. Natsumi lifted her head and decided to take notice of their situation.

"There might be water though. Keroro toss me a can." Giroro held out his hand. Keroro complied at the expense of dropping the rest of the cans to the floor. "You can all rest here."

"Giroro," Natsumi climbed off of Saburo but held onto his shoulder for balance. "You shouldn't go alone."

"I'll be fine. You're all too tired and only keronians can fit. I'll be quick." Giroro didn't hesitate any longer, he grabbed a different lamp and ran down the small tunnel.

"Idiot." Natsumi cursed under her breath as she sat down. Her face was flushed and she felt lightheaded. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. Saburo stood over her and began to write along the wall and floor around her.

"Saburo, what are you doing?" Koyuki looked closer with curiosity. The words _**soft**_ and _**warm**_ were scattered over the rock.

"She's sick and weak. So I thought she should at least be comfortable." Saburo winked to the ninja with a wide smile. Koyuki smiled back and nodded. A similar set up was made for Tamama to help his ankle finish healing. Saburo set Kururu against a far wall to rest separately from the rest as he would like. Keroro piled the cans and leaned against a wall to try and get more sleep, leaving Saburo and Koyuki in silence.

* * *

Giroro climbed through the small space that continued to grow tighter. His elbows scrapped against the rough rocks and he got a small cut on his right leg. He turned up the brightness of the lamp and looked ahead. It appeared like it would expand into a large opening again but that's what he had been seeing for a while and he still didn't get there. "Come on give us a break."

He turned the lamp back down to preserve energy and continued to squeeze through. A few more cuts and scrapes here and there and soon he was at the end of the tight space. He could only just barely fit through the opening to the larger area. Once he broke through he didn't see much except that it was a small dome and didn't continue further. The rock was much darker here but it had tiny flecks of a shiny mineral. The low light reflected quite easily and bounced around the walls.

It wasn't long before Giroro did notice another difference from the rest of the cave they had explored so far. A low clicking sound. It started from a small hole on the other end of the room. Giroro dropped the can and lamp and pulled out a knife. He walked closer to the crevice without looking away. Just before he could look inside a small reptile's head popped out.

"Oh! You're just a dumb lizard." Giroro sighed as he watched the tiny animal climb out as it's claws clacked and clicked on the stone. It didn't give any signs of danger until it lunged at Giroro's throat.


	6. Dinner, I've missed you

"I wonder if Giroro found anything." Koyuki spoke up after an hour of silence. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, holding onto what warmth she could.

"Maybe he found a pool right next to a buffet." Saburo chuckled.

"That's nice to imagine." Koyuki smiled at the idea of a nice bath and warm food.

"I didn't find a pool, but I think this might be enough for a small meal." Giroro stumbled out of the hole holding four dead lizards with missing heads in his raised arm.

"Nice catch." Saburo held up his thumb.

"I found a small nest of them at the end. Kururu should have left the portable kitchen alone while deconstructing for parts so we can cook these." Giroro rummaged through the pocket dimension they used to carry the supplies.

"Wait do we have room in that? Why did I have to carry all these stupid cans?!" Keroro kicked the pile he stacked up.

"Because it gave you something to do and we don't want to drain the energy from it. We already know this place is strange and has powers of it's own so we don't know what will happen if we open the dimension too many times." Giroro huffed as he pulled out a small black sphere. He pressed a few buttons on the side and set it down in the center of the floor. A small rack popped out and a ticking noise emanated from it. Giroro quickly skinned and removed inedible parts from the lizards and set the meat on the rack to cook. "It won't be much once split between everyone."

"Anything is better than nothing right now." Saburo sat up and stretched his arms.

Tamama easily woke up to the smell of food and carefully trotted over to the stove. His mouth salivated for it's sweet taste. "It smells so good."

"It's almost done." Giroro kept an eye on the tadpole in case he got any ideas to claim the food for himself. Once it was all cooked, Giroro cut it up equally. Everyone savored their first meal in days. Giroro carefully woke up Natsumi before eating his own.

"What's going on?" Natsumi rubbed her eyes.

"Here eat this." Giroro held out her share of meat.

"Giroro." Natsumi accepted the meat but didn't eat it just yet. She looked down to her lap. "I'm glad you're safe. You didn't have to go alone."

"Everyone else was tired so I-"

"You're tired too and don't lie cause even I see it." Natsumi snapped. She did her best to ignore her shortened breath from the stress and sickness.

Giroro smiled. "I'm a trained soldier Natsumi don't forget that, but thanks for your consideration. Now will you eat?"

Natsumi glared at him as she angrily bit into the lizard flesh. Slowly the moist meat got the best of her and she melted into the savory taste. Tears slowly formed in her eyes, a smile on her lips, and she began to feel happier. "Oh my gosh it's so good."

"Am I forgiven then?" Giroro teased with a grin.

"For now." Natsumi spent what energy she had on tilting her head back arrogantly like she did when she was messing around and gave a bright smile.

While she was distracted with the rest of her lizard, Giroro turned to Saburo and gave him a single thumb up while pointing to the writing around Natsumi. Saburo nodded and smiled. Giroro sighed. His heart lightened now that he felt like he was actually useful to Natsumi. He had felt guilty for having her trapped in a cave and when she became sick he couldn't help her or carry her like Saburo; but now she had food and that was more important than comfort and being carried. _Take that pretty boy, I can provide the essentials._

Giroro brushed away his smug thoughts and quickly ate his own food. The small stove was quickly cleaned up and packed away. Everyone started getting ready to turn back. Tamama tested his ankle, taking small steps and moving his foot around in circles.

"I think I can walk on it by myself again." Tamama smiled. "Thanks for carrying me though guys."

"No problem dude." Saburo gave a peace sign before helping Natsumi up. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better with something in my stomach. I should regain some energy soon so you won't have to keep carrying me." Natsumi blushed from the care and attention. She let Saburo carry her on his back with less fuss than the time before.

"Well you aren't cured yet so don't push yourself until then." Giroro huffed as he started the trek.

Natsumi rested her head against Saburo's shoulder during the walk. Her eyes closed as she tried to ignore her queasy reaction to every step. She heard Koyuki humming behind her, pretty soon everyone memorized the pattern.

"Oh stupid cave~ Let us out~!" Keroro sang as he made up words to Koyuki's tune.

"We won't die here~ We refuse~!" Tamama added, gleeful of the break of the silence. Then they both joined together as Koyuki began to sign the tune louder. "We'll break free and get back to our lives! There's still so much to do~!"

"I want to try every sweet in the universe~!" Tamama danced.

"I'm gonna buy all the gunpla of this world~!" Keroro twirled around.

"I wanna be famous and travel the stars~!" Saburo put in his own piece.

"I wanna make a lot more friends~!" Koyuki cheered.

"I want a normal life, and maybe find true love~." Natsumi cooed to herself. Red blush flooded her cheeks as she smiled.

"Don't worry Natsumi, I'm sure there's a guy out there who loves you." Saburo winked over his shoulder to her.

"Really?" Natsumi blushed even more. Inside she almost cried from the implication that he hadn't meant himself. She decided to try to urge it out of him. "If you know someone who does, don't let them hide it ok?"

"It's a promise." Saburo smiled sincerely for her. Natsumi smiled back at his honesty but felt her heart sink.

Giroro hunched forward, his fingers griping into his arms. _I swear pretty boy, if you weren't holding her I would throw the nearest rock at your head! Say one more thing I DARE YOU!_ He clenched his teeth in annoyance.

The group returned to the main path not long after the song. They smiled with a new light of hope and friendship down the tunnel, until they came upon a conjunction with multiple split paths.

Keroro felt his legs grow weak. "It'll take forever for us to get out of here..."

"It's only going to get more confusing isn't it?" Koyuki muttered as her brow scrunched with worry. "I wonder which way Dororo went."

"Well Giroro? What should we do?" Saburo looked to the red alien.

"It seems like most of the turns are just dead ends and don't even loop around to each other, at least not yet. So you guys can camp here while I go check out each of these tunnels." Giroro set down the lamp.

"No freakin way, I object!" Natsumi tried not to scream right into Saburo's ear. She hopped down and leaned against his arm for support. "A lot of those tunnels took at least half a day just to get to the end of them. Also we already have Dororo searching this place separated from us and we haven't even found Fuyuki or Momoka. We don't need to break this group up even more."

"It'll be better than wasting everyone's energy by going back and forth through the dead ends." Giroro stated. "You're sick enough and we shouldn't stress everyone until they get sick too."

"But-" Natsumi started fighting back again before Koyuki hugged her arm.

"It's ok Natsumi. I know you're just worried and scared about being in here. He'll be fine though, we all will." Koyuki smiled. Natsumi sighed before sitting down. Giroro didn't waste any more time and grabbed a second lamp before heading down one of the paths. Leaving the group once more.


	7. What's on your mind?

Saburo went right to work, scribbling over the walls and floor until their 'camp' was as comfortable as he could make it. Natsumi stewed in her frustration as she threw small pebbles at the opposing wall. One nearly hit Keroro and he made it clear how unhappy it made him.

"What the CRAP?! That one almost hit me!" Keroro pointed angrily to Natsumi who just ignored him and continued to throw her rocks. Keroro fought against her silence by kicking the next one that got close to him and sending it straight back at her. Natsumi furrowed her brow and intentionally threw one right at him. It struck it's mark in the center of his forehead. Keroro fell down unconscious from the attack.

"Woah." Tamama whispered in awe and worry as he looked at his leader.

"Humph!" Natsumi loudly huffed as she dropped the rest of her rocks and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them close.

Everyone kept quiet, hoping to keep the tension down. They did small things to keep themselves busy as the hours slipped away. Natsumi soon found her eyes drooping closed and her mind falling into a calm sensation. She felt warm and happier in her sleep. She forgot about the cave and her missing brother and friends. In her sleep she danced in lavish gowns of summer gold and ate the most satisfying foods she could imagine. She drank the clearest and most enchanting water, feeling it rejuvenate her body. She enjoyed what she could while it lasted.

Slowly Natsumi drifted further from the safety of her dream and fluttered her eyes. The light was dim but she was quick to adjust her eyes. Not far from her sat a pile of Kururu's cans. She sat up and looked around to see Koyuki and Dororo chatting by the lamp as it slowly died. Keroro and Tamama were asleep, huddled up together for warmth. Kururu was buried behind a pile of machines and parts, making it hard for her to really tell what he was doing. Saburo was walking over to her, having noticed that she was awake.

"Good to see you up again." Saburo whispered softly and smiled.

"How long was I out?" Natsumi blushed as Saburo sat down next to her. He leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head.

"Couple days. You should drink some of this water." Saburo handed her one of the cans and yawned before drifting off into his own sleep.

Natsumi looked around once more, Giroro was still gone. She sighed and opened a small tab on the yellow can. Luckily it was not the can with the alien tentacled creature so she drank from it pretty happily. The water was sweet and quickly calmed her. She felt much better with the cool drink. She could feel it slowly coursing through her. Natsumi continued to drink until she was full and fell back asleep.

The pattern went on for a while where she would go from sleeping to drinking water and back to sleep. While she was stationed in one area she could finally rest effectively. After a couple more days of rest she managed to be able to stay up for a while and actually engage in whatever her friends would talk about. They didn't bother her much before and she started to feel lonely and left out. She didn't even know who found the water or how long Giroro had been gone. Sadly she felt more awake only when everyone else was still deep asleep.

She counted heads as she quietly drank water. Keroro, Tamama, Kururu, Koyuki, Dororo, and Giroro. _Where's Saburo? Did he switch with Giroro and start exploring those tunnels? At least Giroro's taking a break._ Natsumi smiled softly at the sleeping frog. _Stubborn idiot._

Natsumi distracted herself by puzzling over what everyone was probably doing while she slept. Keroro and Tamama were a given with all of the tic-tac-toes etched into the wall. Koyuki and Dororo probably talked and meditated ever since Dororo returned. Giroro was going down the rest of the tunnels and most likely yelling at Keroro's and Tamama's laziness when he returned. Natsumi thought about how Saburo handed her the can of water. _He must have been the one to find some water._ She blushed thinking that he was so kind to give her what little water he found. She couldn't wait to ask him and thank him. It was a long while before everyone started waking up but Natsumi had felt her energy drained by then and fell back into sleep.

"Looks like she isn't completely healthy yet." Koyuki mentioned as she turned up the light of a new lamp.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer miss Koyuki." Dororo comforted her before they walked away from camp. "Let's go find some food. Water won't be enough."

The words echoed in Natsumi's head as she danced between consciousness and dreams. She wanted desperately to help and not sleep around like a rock. She couldn't fight it too long and gave in to rest, letting the calming darkness settle. When she could finally wake up again it was another full day gone. Most everyone was present and asleep, except the one wrestling with a few of Kururu's cans. Natsumi silently leaned up and looked over the pile to see Giroro strapping them to his belt. He sighed, gripping his lamp and started hiking down one of the tunnels. Natsumi stretched her arms and checked to see everyone else was still asleep. When she knew no one would notice she followed after Giroro.

She softly jogged until she could see Giroro turning down a bend. She kept close to the wall in case he turned back to find her. Soon Giroro placed down the lamp and jumped down a hidden ledge. Natsumi ran over to the edge and looked around frantically. She soon found him hopping down rocks that stuck out from the cave wall. Once he reached the bottom he checked to make sure he still had all of the canisters and began walking once again.

Natsumi carefully climbed down behind him; when he was farther ahead she felt confident enough to jump down the rest. Deeper into the cave Natsumi watched Giroro place long pieces of rock over huge openings in the floor, building a bridge. Once he crossed, Natsumi followed. She looked down to see swarms of snakes crawling over the bottom of the trench. Her spine tingled knowing that if she fell she would be dead by a roulette of reasons hissing below her. She quickly padded over the rest of the rock and caught up with Giroro who was kneeling beside a small pond and filling the cans.

Natsumi took this moment to call him out. "Hey Bonehead! You think you might want a partner for all of this trouble?!"

"Na-Natsumi!" Giroro stumbled to his feet and nearly fell into the water. He quickly steadied himself and quieted his voice. "What the hell are you doing up?"

"I'm fed up with sitting in a cave and not being useful." Natsumi crossed her arms. "I saw you heading out with some empty cans and wanted to see what you would find today. How long have you known about this pond?"

"For a week now. I didn't bring anyone else because it becomes too dangerous if too many people come here at one time." Giroro scanned the water. "Too much noise and we're dead."

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked in a softer tone. She knew Giroro wasn't one to exaggerate especially about anything life threatening.

"The first time I found this water there was a big creature. I don't really know what it was. It attacked some snakes that were fighting and hissing like crazy, but it didn't hurt me when I was quiet." Giroro looked up and pointed to a large black mass. "It sleeps up there. Knows I'm here too but won't attack as long as I'm not loud."

"Wow." Natsumi whispered as she looked up to the creature who turned it's sharp yellow eyes to her. She felt even more uneasy than when she saw the snakes. She stood still as Giroro quickly filled the rest of the canisters. He bowed to the creature and turned to leave with Natsumi. Once they were past the snakes and Giroro removed the stone slabs she felt comfortable talking again.

"So you were the one who brought all that water... even though it was dangerous." Natsumi rubbed her arm as her Saburo fantasy was dashed. She wasn't disappointed but more embarrassed that she wanted it to be him so badly.

"I couldn't let anyone go thirsty just because of some strange creature and a couple snake pits. You were getting dehydrated like crazy too. You slept for two days straight." Giroro sighed. He was used to doing dangerous stunts. "Are you sure you're strong enough to be standing right now?"

"Yeah. I've been feeling much better with all the sleep and the water you found." Natsumi nodded and smiled. "Thank you by the way."

"It's nothing, I just wanted you to feel better." Giroro turned his eyes to the ground as he felt his cheeks warming up. He thought back to the other day while Natsumi was asleep.

* * *

Giroro had just recently returned from the pond and sat by the lamp. Saburo walked over and sat beside him. He nudged Giroro's shoulder.

"So when you gonna fess up to her?" Saburo had a teasing smile.

"Excuse me?" Giroro choked on a sip of water.

"You heard the promise I made her. I wouldn't let anyone who loves her keep it a secret." Saburo's grin thinned a bit as he looked into the light. "Besides we might run out of time in here. Sure we just found water but we might not have enough to eat. All of our phones are effectively dead and we still haven't found Fuyuki and Momoka."

"What you're saying is this could be my last chance." Giroro sighed.

"Pretty much."

"But what if she feels disgusted by me or worse pressured to love me back because we might die in here?" Giroro let his thoughts free for once. "Wouldn't it be selfish to express it when she's trapped in a cave? Where she can't be alone?"

"You don't think it's selfish to keep it from her? You heard her, she just wants to know that someone loves her romantically and not as just a friend or family." Saburo debated.

"I'm not a pekoponian like her. There's just... too big a difference." Giroro sighed.

"You see Koyuki and Dororo right?" Saburo pointed to the ninja pair practicing their throwing skills against the cave wall. "They understand each other pretty much in and out. They can overlook the differences even though they're not the same race. Isn't that enough for a relationship? To be able to care for one another over everything else?"

* * *

Giroro couldn't respond to it then. He stopped walking and took a deep breath. Natsumi paused to look back at him. "You ok Giroro?"

"Yeah I just... There's been something that's, really been driving me crazy." Giroro kept his breathing steady. Thinking carefully over each word he chose to say.

"You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." Natsumi kneeled down beside him. She could see him shaking slightly. He rarely opened up to her and she wanted to help if she could.

"Do... do you think caring, and loving someone is enough to look past any of their differences? Enough to build a romantic relationship?" Giroro felt his heart going out of control. His hands were cold and gripped tightly into trembling fists.

Natsumi thought carefully for a response. She knew what she said would be important to how he reacted. She had to say the right thing to ease his mind, but it had to be honest over everything else. "I think that if two people love each other enough they can overcome anything. They both have to make the decision and it's a huge risk to open yourself up to someone like that. To be open to that rejection is the only way to have a chance at that kind of happiness though."

Giroro listened to every single word. He smiled feeling calmer. Natsumi would understand the risk his heart would be if he told her. He felt better knowing she would handle it right even if she did reject.

"So who got you ask? Tamama?" Natsumi questioned. "I know he has a thing for Keroro and if there's anywhere to ask it's in a cave where Keroro isn't distracted by tv or gundum models."

"No, Natsumi. I was asking for myself." Giroro felt a scratched blow to his heart but brushed it off. He should have expected that since he never shows this side of him to her.

"Oh, sorry." Natsumi blushed as she realized how dense she looked in that moment. "So you really love this person huh?"

"Yeah..." Giroro still couldn't turn his eyes to her. His cheeks burned light pink as he felt her gaze upon him.

"What are they like? Do they have a clue?" Natsumi asked with as careful a tone as she could. She was interested in this new side of Giroro but didn't want to push it too far. She knew he could be a bit trigger happy.

"I don't think she has any idea." Giroro chuckled. He realized how funny it was to talk about his crush like this with her.

"Is she cute?" Natsumi asked happy to get a good reaction from him.

"Very beautiful." Giroro's cheeks lit up with a brighter pink. "She's a good fighter too."

"I can see you liking a girl who can fight." Natsumi gave a small laugh. Her expression turned to worry and almost sad. "Does she know where you are?"

Giroro sighed. He knew the more she asked the closer she would get to seeing it was her. But it felt almost nice to take it slow with one answer at a time. "She does. I've been worried about her this whole time."

"I best she's worried about you too." Natsumi suggested.

"I wouldn't know. It's hard for me to see how she feels about me." Giroro took another deep breath. "She has this crush on another guy, someone everyone could see her dating. Someone of the same race."

Natsumi couldn't think of what to say right away. She thought for a moment. "So you're just gonna let her walk into that guy's arms because you won't tell her?"

"I'm afraid... of what she'll say. Or how she'll see me after." Giroro closed his eyes tight. His throat dried up making his voice shaky.

"I think you should give her a chance. You wouldn't fall in love with just anyone, I bet this girl will react better than you think." Natsumi knew this was a sensitive topic for Giroro but it bugged her how he didn't even seem to give it any fight. She furrowed her brow and stifled the 'huff' she really wanted to express.

"Saburo said the same thing." Giroro forced a laugh. "He said I should tell her and let her choose."

"You talked to him about this?" Natsumi was almost hurt that he went to Saburo before her. He still didn't even look at her while they were talking about it.

"Natsumi, I..." Giroro choked on his words.

"What is it?" Natsumi looked at him worried.

"It's hard for me to say this... I'm-" Giroro felt his stomach broil. He swore if he didn't eat the lizard so long ago he would cough it up right then and there. He felt sick and hated himself. _It's just stupid words!_ Before he could speak Natsumi hugged him tight.

"Don't kill yourself just to tell me. I promise whatever it is I'm not going to kill you for it or tell anyone you don't want to know." Natsumi could feel the confused tension emanating from him. Giroro took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could smell her summer scent, the bits of sweet potato in her shirt from when they would eat it in the back yard. It calmed him in a way he never knew. He opened his eyes slowly and placed a hand on her arm.

With one last deep breath he let his words out. Not in a mess by his fear he said it. "I'm in love with you."


	8. Should I?

Silent moments passed as Natsumi processed what Giroro said in her mind but refused to let him out of her hug. She could feel his courage quickly leaving and crushing him with the weight of his confession. He needed her comfort, anything other than the killing silence but she couldn't possibly think of an honest response to his love for her. She was worried if she didn't say something soon he might die. "You were afraid of me?"

Giroro sighed heavily. He chuckled weakly to himself. "I... You just learn your friend/alien invader is in love with you and you ask if I was afraid of you?"

"I had to say something." Natsumi was calm and spoke in a hummed lull.

"You don't have to do anything actually... except maybe let me die, this is too terrifying." Giroro half-joked feeling the stiffness return to his body as he fretted over everything around him down to the smallest nerve.

"I'm glad you told me though." Natsumi pulled away enough to look into his eyes, her warm hands still resting on his shoulders to show she didn't feel anything terrible about him.

"Why?" Giroro was surprised. He was certain she would at least ignore him forever, according to his nightmares.

"I know how hard and painful it is to hold that kind of feeling to yourself." Natsumi could feel a few tears building behind her eyes. "I'm kind of jealous that you were able to come clean first."

"After years of trying to see if you could ever love me back. Literally the first day we met, love at first ass kicking. Just like my father used to say." Giroro gulped with immediate regret. "Please forget I said that."

Natsumi smiled and leaned down to properly hug Giroro once more. "Now what do I have to do to make you fear me less?"

"I never actually thought I would hear you say that to me." Giroro gave a feint smile.

"I swear only to beat you up when you try to take over my planet. Otherwise you shouldn't fear me." Natsumi stuck out her tongue and giggled.

"You are literally the best thing ever." Giroro sighed and allowed himself to melt a bit in her embrace.

"Also promise me the next time you go on a dangerous mission for water you have a partner." Natsumi spoke a bit more stern as she recalled the hike he had to take while she was out of sorts. She pulled away from him again, revealing her serious eyes.

"You were sick and everyone else was busy or not up to the task." Giroro explained like it was nothing.

"I don't care! You could have been hurt and Saburo would have been enough to-" Natsumi stopped herself as an epiphany blew her mind. She covered her mouth as her eyes widened. "Oh my god I'm the reason why you never really got along with him."

"Uh... well, I tried not to intervene too much but..." Giroro didn't know what to say. He scratched the back of his head and glanced to the ground. "I know he makes you happy."

"Holy crap I'm in a triangle aren't I?" Natsumi blushed.

"I'm sorry." Giroro kicked a rock lightly. He felt like he pinned her into this confusion as he was the one who fell for a girl who already had a crush.

"Shut up, don't be. You weren't doing anything wrong." Natsumi waved her hands. Giroro blushed with her kind response and she had yet to even strike him. "You're not like forcing me into anything and I'm not even dating anyone so you picked a good moment to tell me."

"You don't think it's a bad decision to tell you in a cave where you can't avoid me?" Giroro asked feeling brave enough to look at her again.

"Is that why it took Saburo prodding you to tell me?" Natsumi continued to blush. She realized how much Giroro thought about her when he wanted to confess. He didn't want her upset or angry.

"He only prodded me because you made him promise not to let anyone hide their feelings for you." Giroro almost huffed. He didn't really want to think about how his rival was the one who got him to declare his love.

"I only made him say that so I could see if he was maybe hiding a crush on me or something... sorry." Natsumi turned her eyes away feeling embarrassed. She sighed as her shoulder drooped down. "But so far it looks like he doesn't feel that way."

Giroro was caught between slight hope and sadness for her. He knows how it feels to be in a one sided love but it also seemed like she might drift away from Saburo. "Do you want to tell him?"

"Wha-!" Natsumi's face flushed of all color but a light pink. "I-I don't think I could ever do that."

"Why not? I admitted to you, the warrior princess of kick ass. I thought I would die of course but I highly doubt he would do anything like that to you." Giroro smirked.

"Warrior princess?" Natsumi smiled slightly. "Do you call me that when I'm not around?"

Giroro's skin tinged light pink as he felt embarrassing warmth flood his body. His voice was strained it almost squeaked. "Y-yeah?"

"I like it." Natsumi giggled. "So why do you want me to tell Saburo about my feelings? Wouldn't that hurt you?"

"Not as long as it can make you happy. I want to support you in everything that you do. At least I'll try." Giroro closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Even if I just stay your friend I can do that much."

"Thank you Giroro." Natsumi smiled and leaned down placing a kiss on his cheek. Natsumi could feel his burning blush through her lips as he started glowing red. She giggled when he collapsed to the ground with surprised eyes. "Holy crap I'm as dense as a brick wall. I've missed all of these little signs."

"Whatever you do you will never be as dense as your brother as Momoka holds up a neon flashing sign saying 'Will become alien for love'." Giroro sat up and laughed along with Natsumi.

"That's true." Natsumi straightened up, feeling much better. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I would be angry or disgusted by your feelings."

"It's alright." Giroro brushed off the dirt from his arms.

"No, it's not. No one should have their feelings hurt like that before they're even understood." Natsumi felt horrible inside. "I want to make it up to you."

"I just want you to be happy." Giroro sighed with a content smile. "I think the initial fear of telling you is wearing off."

"Good." Natsumi smiled. "So you really think I should tell Saburo?"

"There's only one way to let him know and give him a fair chance to decide if he likes you back and that's to tell him straight up." Giroro sighed.

"I think I can do it." Natsumi stood up and began striding towards the camp. Giroro perked up and followed close behind. It wasn't too long before camp was in their sights. Mostly everyone was awake except for Keroro and Tamama who continued to sleep in their little pile. It was as soon as Natsumi saw Saburo waving to her that she felt her heart lodge in her throat.

She crouched behind the wall of the tunnel's opening. "Nope I was wrong. I can't do this."

"Natsumi, you've done bigger things than this. Don't let a teenage boy scare you." Giroro tried to calm her.

"What do I do if he rejects me?" Natsumi tried to swallow her heart back down into her chest.

"You breathe, acknowledge his feelings about you even if it isn't love, and you try to find a way to move on. But if he treats you wrong I'll kill him." Giroro smirked.

Natsumi smiled. She felt lucky to have a friend like him. "I don't want to hurt you either. What if he likes me back? I don't want to put you through that."

"Let me worry about my feelings ok?" Giroro sighed, knowing it would definitely be hard to live with it but he could do it if Natsumi was happy. "You have nothing to lose. I won't stop being there for you and I don't think pretty boy's going anywhere either."

Natsumi felt her heart flutter. She quickly hugged Giroro tight. "Thanks."

The two of them easily walked back into camp. Natsumi held her head up as confidently as she could. She walked over to Saburo and kneeled down before him. "S-saburo? There's something I should tell you."

"What's up?" Saburo turned all of his attention to her.

"For a long while now I've had uh... feelings." Natsumi took a deep breath. "I have a crush on you."

"Oh..." Saburo was surprised and didn't know how to react. He quickly looked to Giroro. "I thought you were just going to tell her about you."

"I did and she has her own feelings to work through." Giroro smirked as Saburo shifted awkwardly.

"Natsumi, I'm sorry it's just..." Saburo watched as Natsumi started shaking and tensing under the possible pain. All the unfavorable and bitter words to finish his answer clouded her mind. The fear started showing through her eyes. "I lean more to guys... than girls."

"Wha...what?" Natsumi froze. She was far from expecting that. The others turned to the suddenly interesting conversation.

"I'm kinda bi." Saburo smiled with happy guilt. "But more on the guy side, to be honest I haven't looked at girls for a while. So it might just be easier to say I'm gay."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Natsumi muttered the first words in her head.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know you liked me like that." Saburo laughed lightly. Natsumi was still unable to express anything other than surprise. Everyone else was as lost as she was. Kururu was the only one who knew and sat behind Saburo laughing.

"Natsumi, you ok?" Giroro finally pushed past the shock and looked to the broken-hearted girl.

Natsumi slowly turned her eyes to him and forced a smile. "Yeah, I just found out I've had a crush on a guy who won't like me not because I'm weird or anything but because he digs the other gender. I just really don't know how to respond to that." She laughed nervously.

"Welcome to the club~" Tamama chanted from beside Keroro and giving his green leader a disappointed glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Keroro squinted with uncertainty to his subordinate.

"No reason in particular~" Tamama placed his hands behind his head and started walking away.

"So! Kururu, find a way to solve our food shortage yet?!" Giroro spoke up to divert the conversation in a productive manner.

"Ku~ not yet. Creating the missing nutrients all of our bodies need is severely harder than purifying water." Kururu threw aside a failed mass of gears and metals. "If we don't find food in another week we'll begin starving and that would be such torture kukukuu~"

"I thought humans could go three weeks and we just ate a few days ago." Koyuki spoke up having survived in nature by herself.

"Keronians aren't that lucky. We have a smaller body mass so we don't store as much as you pekoponians. We'll be lucky to get two weeks since we at least found a water source." Kururu explained as he picked up a different device and began tinkering away.

"How many tunnels are left?" Natsumi cleared her head and focused on their life threatening predicament.

"Three." Dororo stepped up. He was the one who continued to search as Giroro fished for more water.

"Cool, I'll help explore one." Natsumi volunteered.

"No you're not. You're just starting to get better there is no way in hell I'm letting you risk yourself like that." Giroro was stern with his words.

"All I've done is lean on you guys and sleep! I'm not going to sit here like a waste of space, we need to find the way out!" Natsumi retaliated.

"We all know that we have to escape but no one's health should be expended for it! We don't want any of us to die!" Giroro fought back.

"What if I went with her? If she gets in trouble I will be there to help." Koyuki spoke up to quell the fighting.

"The moment she gets sick again you bring her back here." Giroro pointed at Koyuki. Koyuki only nodded before Giroro grabbed a purified water can and headed down one of the unexplored tunnels. Everyone awkwardly and silently turned to their own activities.

"Stupid hard headed..." Natsumi mumbled to herself through clenched teeth. She and Koyuki each grabbed purified water and a lamp and headed down another of the last tunnels, Dororo took the last. Koyuki followed the fuming teen who quickly stomped her way over the stone. It was only because of her training that she was able to keep up with Natsumi.

"Natsumi are you ok?" Koyuki placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna kick Giroro's butt the next time I see him." Natsumi promised to express her anger upon the red frog. "He really ticked me off."

"He just cares about you. Don't be too mad at him." Koyuki tried to calm Natsumi.

"I know, and it's sweet but..." Natsumi sighed as she thought back to the scared Giroro who was revealing his heart to her. She soon forgot her anger and turned soft. She worried for him. "He... told me that he loved me. I don't know what I'm going to say back."

"He understands that it's gonna be hard for you. I don't think he expects you to say anything." Koyuki suggested.

"I'm kinda in the same boat aren't I?" Natsumi's shoulders shrunk. "Saburo's totally not into me and I've had a crush on him for nearly ever. What's wrong with wanting to have a nice and simple romantic relationship? The universe hates me."

Koyuki couldn't really empathize but felt bad for Natsumi. "I'm sure it doesn't hate you. The universe just gives unique opportunities."

"How many fortune cookies did you eat since joining the city?" Natsumi looked oddly at her friend. Koyuki only giggled, noticing the joke.

The two walked on for a while without trouble. Koyuki held the lamp up as she inspected the space ahead. Natsumi was mostly distracted by her thoughts. _A unique opportunity huh? Does the universe want me to date an alien?_

"Hey Natsumi, come look at these." Koyuki pointed to a small collection of stones jutting from the wall.

"What is it?" Natsumi peered at the pink rocks.

"I've seen something like them before, here watch." Koyuki turned off the light.

"Koyuki! Come on it's already scary with the light on!" Natsumi gripped her arms but eased once a small light started glowing. The pink rocks glew brighter and soon illuminated the entire space. "Wow."

"I think there will be more further down." Koyuki pointed ahead of them at a distant glow.

"Great then we can save on the lamp energy." Natsumi smiled brightly. They skipped down the path with new enthusiasm. Around the next corner they found Giroro sitting in a circle of the pink stones. _Very funny stupid universe!_

"Oh, hey." Giroro stood up. "So I guess that way leads back to camp."

"Yep." Koyuki nodded.

"My path only lead straight here without any other turns. So I guess we'll team up for the rest." Giroro grabbed his lamp and began their trek through the rest of the tunnel. Natsumi sighed silently to herself. She followed behind Koyuki and tried to keep her eyes to the path but they continued to glance at Giroro. Searching for any tells or signs that he was sorry or uncomfortable but he seemed normal. _How is he so calm?! I thought he hated humans the most so wouldn't the idea of dating me totally gross him out or something? What do I do?_


	9. Paradise

Back in the camp Saburo had to deal with Kururu's random torments. As in he rained failed projects on Saburo.

"Dude you know I had to get him to tell her." Saburo smiled with a hint of guilt. He felt kinda bad for his yellow friend.

"Ku~ Just had to spoil my fun." Kururu tossed another small failure at the white haired teen. "And now that she knows about your orientation she isn't going to keep pining for your affection."

"Were you betting on that to keep her from noticing Giroro just so you could keep torturing him?" Saburo asked after catching the device.

"Of course kukuu~" Kururu laughed over a new project. "You know he's my favorite toy."

"I'm sure you can still make fun of him for many other things. Even if they get together I don't think he'll stop getting embarrassed over her." Saburo grinned.

"I knew there was a reason we were friends." Kururu finally looked at Saburo and forgave him.

* * *

Giroro, Koyuki, and Natsumi continued down their tunnel. Natsumi was becoming frustrated with herself over her mixed emotions. Inter-species dating was new to her since for most of her life the only intelligent life form she knew of was humans. She soon decided to just set aside the internal debate for later and took a deep breath.

Ahead the crystals only increased and nearly covered every inch of the cave walls. Small sounds started picking up through the air. Dripping?

"There must be another water source nearby." Giroro stated as he gestured to a few wet spots on the ground.

"It sounds like running water so there might be some sort of ecosystem, maybe even edible plants." Koyuki suggested.

Natsumi smiled at the thought of fresh fruits and berries. She was almost hungry enough to start nibbling the rocks around her. Soon the entire walls were lit with a bright light. They all shielded their eyes. "This can't be just from the crystals."

Natsumi eagerly looked around as her eyes slowly adjusted. The scene before her cleared to show an open field. There was a waterfall and bushes overflowing with food. Natsumi was frozen when she spotted her brother Fuyuki and Momoka having a nice picnic in the middle of the field of flowers. "Oh great, I think I'm sick again. I'm hallucinating now."

"No you're not Natsumi." Koyuki laughed at the comment. "I can see them too."

Giroro was first to step up through the opening. He kneeled to the grass and rubbed his fingers between the blades. He turned back only to find a solid rock wall covering the exit. He frantically ran up to it but fell through. Lying on the floor, he looked up to Natsumi and Koyuki.

"What happened to you?" Natsumi couldn't stop her smirk as she had just watched him freak out over nothing.

"On the other side you just see a rock wall. You can't see the exit, I thought you were trapped behind it." Giroro gruffly sat up and brushed the dirt from his arms and legs.

"Oh wow." Koyuki stepped through and looked behind only to confirm Giroro's story. "I guess we'll just have to mark where it is."

She pulled some of the glowing rocks from her pocket and marked the ends of the opening. Natsumi and Giroro joined her on the lush and beautiful meadow. Natsumi took a deep breath before looking to her brother again. She couldn't stop herself from running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Aaah! Natsumi?" Fuyuki was surprised by the arms wrapping around him. "How did you get here?"

"We got stuck in the cave too. I followed the stupid frogs to make sure they weren't causing trouble." Natsumi answered before she reluctantly released her brother. "Are you ok? Hungry or thirsty?"

"We're just fine. We've been trapped in this meadow the whole time but it's always got fresh water and food." Fuyuki pointed to a few bushes along the water's far edge, bearing fruits.

"Yeah I noticed the cave's deceptive wall when I first stepped through, but it's just a trick there isn't a wall there." Giroro pointed back to the opening.

"What? Really?" Fuyuki was embarrassed. "I've been marking along the walls until I found another opening but didn't get anywhere. I thought it just vanished."

"So is everyone in the cave?" Momoka spoke up.

"Yep, all five frogs along with Koyuki and Saburo." Natsumi replied. "After we came in the cave's opening just disappeared. Saburo's board was fused into the rock like it had been there forever."

"That's... so cool." Fuyuki couldn't help but be in awe over the mystery.

"Except for the part where we nearly starve to death." Natsumi rolled her eyes.

"That must have been horrible." Momoka soon dug through her camping bag and pulled out a sugary treat Natsumi feared she would never see again. "Do you want some cake?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes please." Natsumi accepted the offering like it had been given by a king or god. She cried happily. Koyuki and Giroro joined her side as everyone sat on the picnic blanket and enjoyed some cake. Although Giroro stoically slid his piece to Natsumi and smiled at her happiness.

"So how do you have cake after two weeks of hiding in the cave?" Koyuki asked before slipping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Paul made sure I had the best gear and Tamama gave me an alien fridge with unlimited capacity. It even keeps food in a nearly perfect time lock so it doesn't really age or go bad. Paul and my men stuffed it with enough food for months so there were hundreds of options for us to choose from." Momoka answered with a smile as she pulled out some tea.

"So even trapped in a cave for half a month, you live in the lap of luxury?" Natsumi almost whined, jealous of the young heiress.

"Momoka even supplied some nice beds and tents." Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't brag. The rest of us had to sleep on modified rock floors." Natsumi glared at Fuyuki.

"I'm curious to how you guys survived though. The areas we were able to explore so far didn't look very nice or have even a tiny bit of water." Fuyuki changed the topic.

"Kururu built cans that purified water that Giroro found in a hidden pond. Giroro even hunted down some lizards and cooked it for everyone. That was about a week ago." Natsumi wiped a bit of frosting from her cheek.

"Dororo and Giroro were the ones who were most helpful to mapping out the dead-ends to the cave." Koyuki chimed in.

"Sounds like Giroro did most of the work." Fuyuki laughed.

"As soon as we get out, remind me to get you something nice." Natsumi smiled and winked to the corporal. Giroro only blushed and turned his gaze to the ground.

"That's n-not necessary." Giroro muttered.

"I mean it. You pretty much saved my life, my cold would have gotten worse if you didn't find that water or forced me to rest. So you deserve something back." Natsumi leaned closer to him, keeping him from scooting away and avoiding her. Natsumi giggled. "You get to name any prize my lil hero."

"Couldn't you wait to flirt in private?" Fuyuki asked as he and Momoka flushed pink.

"I'M NOT FLIRTING!" Natsumi nearly pounded her brother into the ground.

"I think Giroro can only handle so much, look at him." Fuyuki quickly distracted Natsumi. Natsumi refrained from killing her brother and looked to see Giroro melting. He was burning a neon red and swirling circles in the grass.

Natsumi blushed as she realized what he might have been feeling. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I actually like it I just... don't want to, you know, ask for something that crosses a line." Giroro twirled his fingers in the grass a little faster. "You can talk to me anyway you want."

Fuyuki looked back and forth between Natsumi and Giroro. Something was different, odd. Fuyuki turned to Momoka who was just as confused as he was. "Did Giroro just admit what he was feeling out loud? And not shoot anyone?" Fuyuki whispered.

Momoka only nodded as she continued to watch the pair before suddenly it clicked. "Oh my goodness I think he told her."

The young heiress looked to Giroro with teary admiration. "How does it feel to admit it?"

"Wait what?" Giroro was lost in the context of her question.

"You told her didn't you?" Momoka asked more clearly.

Giroro nearly choked. He scratched his head while keeping his gaze away from everyone. "Well, yeah but..."

"How did you do it?!" Momoka inquired with determination praying that he would divulge the secret. "I'll completely fund the honeymoon if you tell me."

"H-ho-honeymooon?!" Giroro felt his heart lodge in his throat as he stifled a surprised croak. Natsumi placed a hand on her cheek as she blushed, hoping she could play it off as if she didn't hear anything.

"Do you have an unrequited crush too Momoka?" Fuyuki looked to her puzzled. She hadn't gone to him for relationship advice even though he considered them pretty close friends. Her own father tested the truth and strength of their friendship. Momoka only blushed and nodded as she twiddled her fingers.

"To tell you the truth Momoka, it started kinda like that." Natsumi giggled.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'll do my best to support you." Fuyuki rubbed his head. Sure it felt weird for him to talk about crushes being that he didn't even have too many friends, but he knew it would happen one day and he hoped someone would be there for him if he ever had feelings that troubled him. Momoka blushed deeper pink.

"Koyuki would you help me over by the waterfall? I think Giroro's getting too dried out." Natsumi casually grabbed Giroro's belt and lifted him up as he hung limply clinging to it, still dazed by the mention of a honeymoon. Koyuki nodded and cheerfully followed. Once they reached the water's edge, Natsumi carefully tossed Giroro into the water. He slowly sunk to the bottom for a few moments before swimming back to the surface. Natsumi kneeled down and started removing her shoes and socks. "Feeling better?"

"Much... thank you." Giroro muttered as he floated in his one spot.

Natsumi ran her fingers through the clear water. "It looks so beautiful."

"It feels great. You should come in." Giroro blushed but kept reminding himself that his invitation was very platonic. Natsumi stood up and stretched.

"Ok but you gotta turn around first." Natsumi blushed slightly. Giroro's eyes widened, surprised and confused, but he complied and turned. He even closed his eyes suddenly having a slight idea to what she was doing. Behind him something silently dropped to the ground. He was extremely tempted to glance but his attention was drawn by the splash of water in front of him. "You can look now."

Giroro opened his eyes to see Natsumi swimming elegantly before him. She was rubbing the water over her arms and neck.

"You were right this feels great." Natsumi hummed as she dipped her head under the water quickly and ran her fingers through her hair. It was when Giroro saw the straps over her shoulders that he realized, Natsumi was swimming in her underwear. The water around him steamed. Natsumi looked to him worried. "What's wrong?"

Giroro couldn't manage any syllables as he tried to speak under the water only forming bubbles. He let himself drop in the water with his eyes closed and swam around the pond. Natsumi was confused but soon realized what he might have been thinking about.

"Well I can't swim in my clothes. Then I would have nothing dry to wear when I got out and I would get sick again if I walked around in wet clothes." Natsumi turned to see Koyuki in the bushes. "Hey Koyuki. Why don't you swim too? It's awesome!"

"I think I will later. I want to gather some berries for everyone when we go back to tell them what we found." Koyuki held up her small pouch originally filled with combat ninja supplies now flowing with sweet and ripened berries.

"Ok." Natsumi waved before submerging herself under the water. She swam around and found Giroro still circling along the edge and avoiding her. She blushed at his reaction and determination not to look at her in her underwear. Even though he had a couple close calls with a rock or two. Natsumi shot through the water to him and picked him up. "You idiot. Look where you're swimming. You almost concussed yourself."

"Sorry." Giroro mumbled. He really didn't mean to worry her but knowing she wasn't fully clothed was more than he could really handle. _All those soft curves in her lacy garments! She's too gorgeous! I'm not worthy!_

"If you're so uncomfortable with me swimming in my underwear, just think of it as my bikini. You know the one I always wear to the beaches we've been to during the summer." Natsumi huffed.

"You're right. Like usual." Giroro took a deep breath and sighed. His blush lightened to a subtle pink. "But even then you're too beautiful."

"Really? Thank you." Natsumi flushed, turning her cheek to her shoulder. "Wait is that why you were distant when I was an adult from Kururu's gun?"

Giroro burnt from the memory. He turned away from her but Natsumi kept her hold on him. "Y-yes."

Natsumi hugged him close with flustered excitement. Giroro only managed to spew more bubbles into the water as his back was pressed against Natsumi. "You're so very considerate of my feelings and boundaries, and you totally beat off the guys who actually _were_ going to be perverted with my body, so thank you. Even though you're a space frog you do have some of the qualities I like in a guy."

Giroro merely floated in her arms. High on the blissful feeling of her embrace and her complimenting words as her voice hummed in his heart. He would believe he was dead and wouldn't be disappointed.

"I know you don't want me to be all worried about you and your feelings but..." Natsumi whispered. She looked almost sad and worried. "I really care about you. You're like my best friend."

"I know." Giroro sighed. "You're mine too."

"A-and if we... tried it, I don't want to find out that I'm never going to feel that way with you and hurt you because of that. I mean I don't want to lead you on if I don't feel the same." Natsumi sank in the water a bit, still hugging Giroro so he couldn't look up to see her burning cheeks.

 _She's considering if we tried dating?!_ Giroro took a deep breath. He pushed aside his usual walls and cleared his thoughts. He needed to think without temptations or love if he was going to help her. He had to think like a supporting friend and not like a lovestruck fool. "Then think about how you feel first. Can you picture yourself in love with an alien? Would it feel fine and natural if you were in a relationship like that with me?"

Natsumi sighed and glanced around. Momoka and Fuyuki were still far off in the field talking to each other and Koyuki had wandered to another gathering of bushes, leaving Giroro and Natsumi in privacy of the pond. She looked down to the frog in her arms and tried to imagine them without blushing too much. What she never thought of before was that even if they were dating they would just be as cool with each other as they usually were. Eating sweet potatoes or kicking another alien's butt, it would be the same.

 _Except for... that other stuff that couples do..._ Now that Natsumi understood what wouldn't change she allowed herself to look at what actually would. Flirting, kissing, maybe even letting others know. She was almost afraid what others would think. It was already hard enough for her to understand this kind of inter-species relationship did happen in the rest of space. What could her friends think? What would her mother say? _No this is about us isn't it? Not anyone else. My heart is my own to give to whoever I want. I shouldn't care about what they might say._

 _Come on Natsumi, don't think with your head too much. What does your heart think?_ Natsumi started listing some of the things she liked about Giroro. His determination and strength was certainly something she could admire. He did his best to understand her and pretty much devoted himself to her happiness now that she could see it. He was resourceful and focused but could still have a good time. _This is the time of my life where I can do crazy things right? I shouldn't hold myself off for the so called perfect guy to settle for in the long run. I can worry about that later._

Natsumi then recalled how often she and Giroro fought but decided she still treasured those moments too. They almost always grew closer afterward. Natsumi smiled and kicked back to float as the water's surface still teasingly covered her torso and hips. Her arms left Giroro on her stomach and drifted through the crystal pond. "You know, I think I could learn to like you romantically. I mean there really isn't much of a reason not to now. I could act a little reckless and date an alien."

"R-really?" Giroro looked to her, trembling as he tried to refrain his excitement. _Am I dreaming?!_

"Yeah. I mean we should at least try right?" Natsumi confirmed with a slight blush on her cheeks. Giroro lit up a bright shade of pink and looked away in a dreamy haze. "What's wrong with you?"

"The tingling won't stop." Giroro muttered as he felt his heart flutter rapidly. He felt drained and yet pulses of energy shot through him. "I don't know what to do."

Natsumi giggled before trapping Giroro in another hug. "You really are in love with me aren't you. Well now you don't have to hide anything about you. You can be as weird as you really are, be yourself."

"I only did weird things to try and impress you." Giroro rubbed his head with embarrassment.

"Just don't do everything for my sake ok? I don't always need to be saved and I want to make sure you're taken care of too." Natsumi pressed her forehead to his, stressing her feelings. "Although it might not be as deep and intense as your love is, I care so much for you. I'm going to try not to be so embarrassed to show you that like I used to. I'm kind of a hard head like you."

"One of the reasons I've always liked you." Giroro smiled as he allowed himself to enjoy Natsumi's physical affection.

"How many reasons are there?" Natsumi asked in her flirty tone.

Giroro shivered and melted in her arms. "I never really counted."

"You can tell me later when you can think straight." Natsumi laughed and kissed Giroro's cheek. "Now are you going to sink if I let you go?"

"I might..." Giroro held onto Natsumi's arms and continued to float along with her. His heart and head both a frothy happy mess and he wouldn't give anything to change this moment he had prayed for.


	10. I Promise I Love You

-I am being alerted that people are dying of fluffy goodness. be sure your close friends know your code word so they can revive you after each chapter. seriously I don't want to kill off my readers lol-

-be happy, be fluffy, be safe-

* * *

After a while of happily swimming in the waters, Natsumi stepped out and twisted the water from her hair. "Come on Giroro, we should probably bring the others here so they can eat and swim too."

Giroro held his arms crossed and kept his back to her. "Sure. I'll just wait till you're dried off."

Natsumi frowned but soon turned to see Momoka walking over to her.

"Here. I have a towel you can use." Momoka held out the soft bundle.

"Oh my gosh thank you." Natsumi wrapped it around her, sighing and almost cooing happily. "It's so soft."

"Fuyuki's going to start making a big dinner for when you all come back." Momoka added.

"Ok, so how did your conversation go?" Natsumi winked.

Momoka blushed and held a hand to her cheek. "W-well... I uh... I don't think he knew what I meant. I think he still thinks I just want to be friends with him but have feelings for someone else."

"Don't worry. I'll help if I can." Natsumi held her thumb up and smiled. "You and I will be sister in laws eventually."

"You really think so?" Momoka bubbled at the idea that she and Fuyuki would be married.

"Totally." Natsumi then turned back to the pond where Giroro still floated, refusing to look at her. "Hey hardhead! I'm covered now."

Giroro looked over his shoulder and steamed. He flailed, frantically trying to cover his eyes but still tempted to see. "You're only covered in a towel!"

"So?!" Natsumi placed her fists on her hips.

Giroro choked under the water from the vision. Her hair clinging sensually to her neck and chest. Droplets of water teasing down her thighs.

"No... too much. Oh Natsumi~" Giroro mumbled as he sank lower in the water.

"Wow, I didn't know I affected him that much." Natsumi blushed as she watched Giroro nearly drown. She decided to play on his attraction and posed as innocent and defenseless as she could. She batted her eyes and puffed up her lower lip like she was going to cry. "C'mon... if you drown whose going to help me escape? I thought you were going to be my hero."

 _Natsumi's depending on me!_ Giroro choked before eagerly paddling to the pond's edge. He cleared his head before stepping out of the water. He kept his eyes to the ground. When he spoke he couldn't stop his voice from cracking. "Would you get dressed please."

"If it'll keep you from having a heart attack." Natsumi giggled. While Giroro kept his eyes averted, Natsumi put her clothes back on. "Is that better?"

Giroro slowly looked up and sighed when he could no longer see the teasing lace and exposed curves. "Thank you."

"Geez, you should understand me well enough to know I wouldn't walk around naked." Natsumi smirked.

Momoka casually bent down and handed Giroro a tissue. She whispered "I think your nose is bleeding."

After an urgent check, Giroro confirmed he was indeed bleeding and quickly wiped it away. Natsumi and Momoka stifled their laughter as best as they could but Giroro could still hear it. He promptly turned around and started back into the water. "Yep that's it. I choose to drown."

"Oh come on. You were just starting to open up to me." Natsumi held him back by grabbing his hand. "Please don't be embarrassed now. I'm sorry I teased you."

"I'm just... trying not to loose my mind in a perverted or creepy way." Giroro softly admitted as he leaned away from her still trying to run off and end his humiliation.

"Are you attracted to how I look? Even though we're different races?" Natsumi asked sincerely. Giroro silently and cautiously nodded. It was true that he didn't need to hide anything from her anymore but he was still embarrassed that he would ogle her in such a way. Natsumi pulled him back into her arms and held him tight. "I'll take that as a compliment, you sweet frog."

Giroro exploded with happiness. Natsumi carried him in her arms as they walked back to Momoka's and Fuyuki's picnic spot. Fuyuki waved when he saw them approach.

"Hey, so what killed Giroro?" Fuyuki looked to the pale red frog resting motionless in Natsumi's arms.

"He's embarrassed." Natsumi answered.

"Are you guys heading out soon?" Momoka inquired.

"We probably should." Natsumi glanced around to spot Koyuki under a couple of trees to the farthest end of the meadow. "Koyuki! You ready to head back?!"

Koyuki smiled and dashed over to the group. "Yep, and look at all these berries I found."

"Wow. Nice job Koyuki. I'm sure the others will certainly appreciate it." Natsumi grinned. "Let's get going."

"Ok." Koyuki clipped the small pouch of berried to her hip as the three headed towards the marked opening. They easily passed through and glanced back once more to see Fuyuki and Momoka.

Knowing just how long the path was, along with having eaten, gave them motivation and strength to jog right on through. Giroro managed to regain his own independence to run on his own. Upon returning to camp they found Saburo leaning against the wall as usual next to Kururu, but Tamama was struggling to hold Keroro back as he kicked and tossed insults to Kururu.

"What in the world is going on?" Natsumi was first to speak up.

"Mmmffmfjn jidfsmmn." Tamama turned to them holding a rock in his mouth.

"Tamama spit that out, it isn't food." Natsumi stated with a dead tone. She was already fed up with the shenanigans.

"Kururu made a bet that I was going to be the first to die!" Keroro screamed. "You stupid jerk! I'm totally main character material! I would outlive all of you!"

"This is real life not one of your dumb shows." Giroro reminded with a groaned sigh.

"But he is stupidly lucky, he might make top 5." Natsumi groaned along with him.

"Don't let him hear you. He'll get even more carried away." Giroro walked over to his leader and carelessly punched him in the face. "Come on. Eat the berries and follow us if you want to live."

"Berries!" Tamama perked up and dropped the rock from his mouth.

"You made a reference Giroro; I knew I could respect you." Keroro smiled for a moment. "But seriously hand over the food."

Koyuki opened the pouch and held it out to the starving frog and tadpole. They eagerly ravaged all of it's content for themselves. Natsumi placed her hands on her hips and turned to Saburo. "Don't worry if they eat it all. There's a lot more where it came from."

"What did you guys find?" Saburo casually stood up and brushed off his pants.

"A nice meadow with a waterfall and food. Best of all Momoka and Fuyuki were safely hiding out there the whole time." Natsumi explained. "Now everybody off your butts and march, Momoka and Fuyuki are making a meal for everybody."

"Shouldn't we wait for Dororo?" Koyuki asked.

"You can head down the path he took and tell him to come to the meadow." Natsumi suggested. "You know the way back so it should be fine. Come get us if there is trouble though ok?"

"Sure." Koyuki nodded and dashed down the final path. The rest of the group followed Natsumi and Giroro. They smiled at the glowing crystals and gasped at the beauty of the lush field.

"It's paradise~" Keroro twirled happily through the grass and skipped his way to Fuyuki.

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki hugged Keroro close. "I'm so glad you're not dead!"

"I feel similar to you my pekoponian pal." Keroro smiled.

Momoka held Tamama after he leapt into her arms. "Oh, Tamama. You're so light now."

"I didn't get to eat a lot." Tamama whined as he gripped onto Momoka's sleeves for dear life.

"Kuku, this is a nice find. Hope we don't eat all of the food here." Kururu crudely joked.

"Momoka has a huge supply of food so I highly doubt any of us are going to be starving." Natsumi crossed her arms and looked down at the yellow frog.

"This place is awesome guys. You can even see the sun, we might be able to find a way to climb up and out." Saburo pointed to the ceiling with the clouds and sun easily seen above them.

"We already thought of that." Fuyuki stood up with Keroro hanging from his shoulder. "There's an actual roof up there, but you can't see it. I think it's made of similar properties as the entrance, where you can see through one side but not the other."

"We can walk trough this one so why not that?" Natsumi asked.

"We're not sure." Momoka added in. "We've seen birds sitting up there without falling through. Also my father's personal helicopter flies over us every now and then but they can't see us waving or fanning our huge campfire."

"This place is weird." Keroro mumbled.

"How about we think about escaping after we eat and relax?" Natsumi clapped her hands and started walking towards the campfire Fuyuki had built. She glanced to the sky once more and sighed as purples and oranges blended into the setting sun. It made her feel warm inside, a feeling she desperately missed. Giroro joined her side and took out his knife to prod the logs in the fire.

"Hey, Fuyuki? Do you have any clothes that might fit me? Mine are totally stained and smell terrible." Saburo gestured to the dirt smeared and blended into the fibers of his shirt.

"Sure thing. Let's see what will fit." Fuyuki led him to his tent where he rustled through his bags.

Tamama and Keroro jumped straight into the pond and giggled as they splashed the water. Momoka opened a large metal box and pulled out some meats and vegetables she was clearly preparing before they arrived.

Natsumi wrapped her arms around her knees and held them close to her chest. She took a deep breath and let it out into the warm evening, washing her mind with the calm sky. She didn't even notice time passing around her and soon everyone was gathered around the fire. They were passing around portions of the meal Fuyuki and Momoka cooked. Keroro and Tamama were swaying side to side and singing. Saburo was wearing Fuyuki's plainest shirt that just barely fit him and was explaining their last two weeks in the cave to Fuyuki.

Giroro handed a plate to Natsumi and began eating from his own. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I feel pretty good right now, even though it's like none of this is real." Natsumi answered as she looked to the juicy beef steak and steamed vegetables before her. "Trapped in a cave for weeks and then finding this place full of food and water. Everything you and I talked about today too. It's just that I know everything is changing and it's all different but when I can see the sky so normal and real... I feel good. I feel like a part of the world again when I see the sky."

Giroro looked at her smiling eyes and peaceful grin. "That's good."

"Can I thank you again? Although I've done it a lot today?" Natsumi glanced down to Giroro.

"I didn't do anything different..." Giroro rubbed his head and closed his eyes. "but I won't stop you from doing what you want."

"I have had you on my mind all day and I can't stop thinking about everything you do for me." Natsumi leaned closer and rested her shoulder against Giroro's.

"W-well you know why I uh, do that now so um..." Giroro drifted off unsure of what to really say.

"I know, but I still want to thank you." Natsumi hummed a soft giggle. "I feel like I owe you or something. I want to do something for you like you do for me."

"Please don't." Giroro sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do anything to repay me or whatever."

"There you go again." Natsumi smiled. "You only want me to love you if it's real right?"

"Yes." Giroro looked up to her with soft sincere eyes.

"Then stop letting little feelings like gratitude be an excuse to not do things that will make you happy." Natsumi inched even closer to Giroro. "Don't be afraid, and let me discover how it would feel to really love you."

Giroro didn't know how to reply and closed his eyes as his heart fluttered and pounded in unusual patterns. He held his breath as he felt her hand pull his head to her. Her soft lips placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You're important to me Giroro and I won't do things just to repay you. There are other real feelings behind them." Natsumi whispered as she pressed her forehead to his.

Giroro took a sharp breath. "Do you... promise?"

"I promise." Natsumi giggled. She thought it was cute how Giroro was so worried about her feelings for him.


End file.
